customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Makuhero City Police Department (TakanuvaWannabe)
The Makuhero City Police Department, or MCPD, is a police organization operating in Makuhero City. It deals mostly with criminals so minor that the Hero Factory doesn't bother with them. It did, however, take down major criminals during Hero Factory's "Catch 'em and Cuff 'em" operation. It is not to be confused with the Mekron City Police Department. Disclaimer: The characters Ronnie Redhot and Kexobug belong to . History Early History The MCPD was started a long time ago in Makuhero City's history. It was founded when the city was founded, even before it turned into the megalopolis it is today. Credited as the "rough draft" of Hero Factory, it was taking down criminals before Akiyama Makuro's grandparents were born. With the arrival of Hero Factory, the MCPD became a lot less important, being overshadowed in the Assembly Tower's greatness. Reboot However, during the Breakout mission, villains were everywhere, and Hero Factory couldn't spare Heroes to patrol the city. The MCPD took its cue and started catching all of the villains that they could. It expanded profusely, adding almost four thousand to its ranks. The MCPD was now one of the largest orginizations in the galaxy. By the end of the Breakout mission, Makuhero City was purged of all of the major villains. This kicked the MCPD into overdrive. Many of these new officers spread around the planet, forming their own police orginizations. With Hero Factory back up and running, along with a massive police force, crime on the planet was at an all-time low. Tension When the Copycat Killer was in office as mayor, four policemen took him down when Hero Factory wasn't able to. This caused some tension between the two crime-fighting organizations. The news focused on Hero Factory's efforts to break into City Hall, as well as their difusion of a non-threatening bomb. Little was spoken of the heroics of the four officers, inciting distaste of Hero Factory. Later, after the Breakout mission, the Police converged en masse at a warehouse where drug cartels were known to operate. The police rushed it and took every member of the Shtock Cartel alive, without one police casualty. After this, a few Heroes spoke out against the MCPD, afraid that they would abuse their power and become an army of terror. This spurned amnesty towards the MCPD from Heroes. Law and Disorder Eventually, all of the tension exploded into a battle between the two factions. This will be recorded in the serial, Law and Disorder. Tools The MCPD use many weapons, tools, or other devices. Mostly, though, standard guns are used. These pistols, or sub/machine guns, have two settings: Stun and Kill. One division, lead by Ronnie Redhot, use Ultra Solar Pistols. However, these are not standard. MCPD's SWAT division use high-powered and usually automatic weapons. Often, they wear body armor similar to Hero Factory 1.0 Heroes. They also have a hydraulic right arm that can grab things super fast. SWAT officers also have a high-powered machine gun mounted on their shoulder, along with a state-of-the-art automatic as a sidearm. Notable Officers * Inspector Blore * Sergeant Pinhal * Captain Driscoll * Commander Yates * Ronnie Redhot (ToaNuvaNicholas) * Kexobug (ToaNuvaNicholas) Gallery Kexobug.jpg|Kexobug (ToaNuvaNicholas) PinhalGun.JPG|Sergeant Pinhal Blore.JPG|Inspector Blore Redhot.jpg|Ronnie Redhot (ToaNuvaNicholas) MCPD 003.jpg|An MCPD SWAT officer. Note the HF-like body armor. MCPD 002.jpg|While not an officer himself, ADA MacAdam is an important person to the MCPD. MCPD 006.jpg|Officers ready for duty! Trivia * The original page was written by , but after a threat of deletion, it was forcibly taken over by TW. * The characters Ronnie Redhot and Kexobug DO NOT belong to TW. They are ToaNuvaNicholas's. * The MCPD are the main heroes in the story, The Investigation of Inspector Blore. * It is significantly better than Hero Factory. * The scrap arm on the SWAT team member was added by TW's little brother. Category:Makuhero City Category:Makuhero City Police Department